


Some Enchanted Evening

by rizascupcakes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizascupcakes/pseuds/rizascupcakes
Summary: Far from Amestris, Roy and Riza steal a night from the life they might have led. Written for Valentine's Day 2017.





	Some Enchanted Evening

The sea turned to gold as it drowned the sun, and stars had already begun to appear in the dusky sky high above. Even the wet, salty air was a powerful reminder that Roy had never been so far from home in his life. It was such an overwhelming feeling that he had to fight back the urge to kick off his shoes and race along the beach to fling himself—still fully dressed—into the receding tide. For the moment, Amestris was but a hazy memory, and he turned, grinning, to the woman beside him.

Riza's hair was long again, and it hung loose, shifting in the breeze coming off the ocean. He hooked his arm through hers and she leaned her head against his shoulder. For a moment, the world was silent apart from the lapping of waves against the shore. Then his stomach rumbled, drawing a concerned look from Riza. "Maybe we should get dinner," she said.

Roy agreed, and they strolled along the waterfront road until they found a restaurant with outdoor seating and a rich, garlicy aroma that made Roy's mouth water. The host glanced from Roy to Riza. "Amestris?" he asked. When Roy nodded, he said, "A table for two?"

"Yes," Roy said. The host took two menus and escorted Roy and Riza to a small table on a deck that hung out over the water. Once they were seated, Roy reached across the table to take Riza's hand, drawing a gentle smile from her as their fingers twined together. Beneath the table, she must have slipped a foot out of her sandal because he could feel her toes against the bare skin on the inside of his calf. When he met her eyes, the contentment that had dominated her expression ever since they had arrived at the coast was replaced with a playful, smoldering lust. It was all Roy could do to keep from leaping across the table and kissing her until they were breathless. He could hardly remember the last time they had spent the night together, between Riza's cycle and chaos at work and the ever-present need for secrecy. Hungry though he was, for the moment, Roy wanted nothing more than to see how Riza's lavender dress looked on the floor of their hotel room. Between the moonlight and the candlelight, he swore she'd never been more beautiful.

With her free hand, Riza swept her hair behind her shoulder and reached for her glass to take a sip of the sparkling wine the waiter must have poured while Roy was distracted by thoughts of Riza. She didn't look as though she had just spent two whole days traveling by train, and it seemed almost a crime that she would have to return to Amestris by the end of the week. She belonged here, between the sea and the stars, with a cool summer breeze in her hair and a glass of wine in her hand. This was the life he ought to have given her so long ago, when he had been too young and foolish to go running back to her instead of following terrible orders. For Riza's sake, if he could do it over again, he would choose her without hesitation. He never should have left her father's house without her.

For just a moment, between the wine and his fatigue, he could almost see that life: Riza with no tattoo on her back, no weight on her shoulders, and no sadness in her eyes. Perhaps it was a terrible thing, but he would have traded the world to keep her free from guilt and pain, to keep those hands free from blood.

"You're sulking," she said. There was no condemnation in her tone, only a note of concern. Her eyes were soft and filled with sympathy. "You can't change the past, Roy. Let it be." He opened his mouth to protest, but she stopped him with a finger against his lips. "We're here now. You kept your promise. That's what matters, not how long it took. Don't torture yourself, not tonight."

He caught her hand and pressed a kiss to each fingertip, letting his lips linger against her thumb as he said, "I'll try."

Once they had finished their meal, they went to the front to pay, still hand in hand, and now leaning against each other. As Roy counted out the bills, the host looked from him to Riza and back again. "She's lovely, your…?

"Wife," Roy said without a moment's hesitation. "And yes, she is. Have a good night."

They left the restaurant, and once they were alone again, Riza stopped and faced Roy. "You shouldn't have lied to him."

"Why not? It's only half a lie. As far as I'm concerned, you _are_ my wife. I don't need a paper or a ceremony for that." Roy reached out to pull her closer, but she stepped back from his arms.

"If word gets out—if he tells someone else..."

"Riza," Roy said gently, and this time she let him embrace her. "Riza, he doesn't know our names. He'll forget our faces by the end of the night. We're just some Amestrian couple on a honeymoon as far as he's concerned, no different from any other tourists."

As concession, she returned his embrace and tilted her head as he leaned in for a kiss. Her lips were even softer than he remembered, and they moved in perfect time with his own. One of her hands swept up his back to tangle in his hair, eliciting a soft whimper of pleasure Roy couldn't contain; as his mouth opened, her tongue swept inside. The sensation as she traced the insides of his lips almost made his knees buckle. He held her tighter, moving his lips and tongue against hers until they were both out of breath and they broke apart, panting. Riza looked so beautiful, smiling with her mouth still open, that Roy couldn't help but kiss her again, this time on her neck.

Now it was Riza's turn to whimper, and she sank against him as he kissed back up her jawline to nip at her ear. A feeling of giddiness bubbled up in Roy's chest; they hadn't been this free in over a decade. To be able to kiss in public like this, it felt almost as though they were young again, and for the moment, Roy was able to forget about his regrets and kiss Riza with abandon. She had caught her breath again and was eager to kiss him back, and so they stood at the edge of the sand, entwined and half-laughing into each other's mouths for almost a quarter hour.

They broke apart at last, still gazing at each other as though they were the only two people left in the world. "I love you," Roy said.

Riza opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't come out. She already looked as though she regretted being so public with her affection. Before he could kiss her doubts away, however, she reached down and removed her shoes. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

Roy nodded, feeling a little dazed, and he removed his shoes as well. With their arms around each other, they headed out onto the deserted beach. They sank into the silky sand as they headed toward the waterline, where finally, they stepped into the sea together to wade through ankle-deep water. It was warmer than Roy had expected, though he supposed that it shouldn't come as a surprise considering how far south they were now.

"I wish we could stay like this," Riza said at length.

"We could elope," Roy said, watching for her reaction. Her lips twitched for an instant before she shook her head. He had been kidding when he said it, but as he watched the starlight reflecting off her golden hair, he had to admit to himself that he was tempted. It was just a paper, and one that no one in Amestris needed to know about. Of course, if he mentioned this to Riza, he knew perfectly well that she would emphasize that "just a paper" meant it was completely unnecessary to do something so reckless. Tonight, however, recklessness seemed to claw at Roy's willpower. They were far enough outside of town now that a very large part of him wanted to lead Riza out into the surf, hike up her skirt, and make love to her for the first time in months, and it was only the knowledge that she would never agree to such a thing that kept him from suggesting it.

She did, at least, agree to kiss him again, and this time, between the cloying scent of her perfume, and the fact that she had never kissed him like this outside of the bedroom, the lust building inside him was almost unbearable. Between kisses, he finally managed to gasp out the word, "Hotel," and Riza seemed to understand. That wicked smirk she gave him in response was very reminiscent of her days masquerading as Elizabeth.

"You want to go back so soon?" she teased, brushing his bangs out of his face. "Had enough of the beach already?"

"The beach will be here all week," Roy said, a low growl creeping unbidden into his voice.

"So will I," she said, her own voice deepening in response. She tossed her sandals out of reach of the water, hitched her skirt up to mid-thigh, and stepped out into the gentle waves.

"You know," he said as he followed her out, unable to resist the temptation any longer, "if you face the water and hold up the front, I could—"

"When we get back," she said firmly, but there was a note of hesitation in her voice, and she lifted her skirt all the way to her waist to reveal a bathing suit. Once she had pulled the dress over her head, she tossed it onto her shoes and dove into the water. Roy, who had not had the foresight to change into a bathing suit, but who had, at least, looked into Aerugo's laws allowing skinny dipping, stripped and dove in after Riza.

She laughed when she realized what he had done, and he realized it was the first time he had heard her laugh in a long time. Chest deep in the water, he embraced her. "I'd better write your grandfather a thank you note for suggesting this," he said. "Even if he doesn't know where either of us went."

"He does," Riza assured him. "I'm sure he's hoping you're going to knock me up so I have to retire and won't be at risk for a trial. He may be getting older, but he's as cunning as he ever was, and it's much easier for him to handwave things like both of us leaving town at the same time now that he's Fuhrer."

Roy shook his head. "The old bastard," he said, though there was a touch of admiration to the words.

Smiling, Riza pressed herself even closer to him, raising her eyebrows as their hips came together. "I might have to take back something I said earlier. You might be useless when wet, but you most certainly aren't _impotent._ "

"Riza, I—I think I need a moment. You keep swimming and I'll take care of this."

"I can see why you were so eager to get back," she said, and this time, the lust in her voice was unmistakable. She gave him another long, passionate kiss before pulling away and slipping down into the water. She resurfaced a meter away, floating on her back with her hands folded across her stomach as she looked up at the stars. For the first time, Roy noticed just how low her neckline was; while the suit covered the entirety of her back, the front was incredibly revealing. There was even a section around her navel that was cut away, and she had lingerie that covered more between her thighs. The longer he looked, the more he suspected the suit had been a gift from Rebecca rather than something Riza had chosen for herself, and that she had only worn it tonight for his sake.

Grinning, Roy paddled over to Riza and leaned in to kiss the exposed patch of skin on her belly. She tensed slightly beneath his lips and he tilted his head to catch her expression; it seemed that this was the final act required to raise her desire to levels she could no longer ignore. Within minutes, they were both back on shore and dressing frantically. They raced hand in hand through sand and surf until they returned to the town limits. Neither of them bothered with their shoes when they returned to the road: they made it all the way back to their rented room barefoot and nearly out of breath.

Roy made to pull Riza toward the bed, which was still perfectly made, but Riza stopped him. "Shower first," she said, and now it was her turn to pull him along. They undressed each other in the tiny bathroom while they waited for the water to heat up, and when the room grew as steamy as their increasingly lengthy kisses, they stepped into the shower. Riza rinsed her bathing suit and hung it over the bar, but as soon as she was finished, Roy held her undivided attention. She started by washing his chest, kissing and nipping at his neck as she went. It was all Roy could do to keep upright.

While Riza was busy lathering soap across Roy's torso, he groped for a bottle of shampoo. When he found it, he squeezed some out onto Riza's head and he began to massage it into her scalp. A gentle puff of breath against his shoulder accompanied the small whimper of pleasure she made as his fingers worked the shampoo into her hair.

They broke apart just long enough for her to rinse out the shampoo and for both of them to wash their own faces. As soon as they had finished, it was Roy's turn to wash Riza's chest, and he spent far more time teasing her nipples into peaks than he did on any of his washing duties. At last, they had finished with the more mundane aspect of showering, and Roy dropped the cloth as soon as he had gently cleaned the area between Riza's thighs. Solely from the gentle way he had mixed teasing and washing, the area around her opening had begun to glisten, and he replaced his hand with his mouth with guidance from the fingers Riza had tangled in his hair. As he lapped at her wetness, the water running down her body pooled between his nose and upper lip, and at last he had to reach out and fumble blindly until he managed to turn off the shower. Riza seemed only a little disappointed when he pulled back after he placed one last, quick kiss on those lips only he got to see. They dried off with such haste that they left a trail of water all the way to the bed, where they turned down the covers and crawled under the sheets together.

Once more, Roy positioned himself between Riza's legs, hooking his arms around her thighs as he buried his tongue in her slit. Soft cries of pleasure slowly gave way to louder, deeper moans as her hips began to buck. It was difficult for Roy to keep an even pace as she moved and he tightened his grip on her trembling thighs to help keep her steady. As she approached her climax, he made a decided effort to avoid her clit, and just before she reached the edge, he pulled back, released her legs, and shifted up to kiss her already-open mouth. Her breath was hot against his, and her mouth was nearly as receptive to his tongue as other parts of her anatomy. She drew him in and took one of his hands in hers, guiding it toward her center. He slipped a finger inside her, brought it in and out so slowly he could taste her exasperation.

"Please," she whispered into his mouth. Her hands were at the top of his head, pushing him away from the kiss, pushing him back down slowly enough that he had a chance to kiss her collarbones and tease both of her nipples in turn with his inexhaustible tongue. She was sopping wet when his tongue replaced his finger, and he reached out to take both of her hands in his. She squeezed them as he at last returned his attention to her clit, which was swollen and sensitive, and each stroke of his tongue sent jittery shockwaves down Riza's legs. She locked her ankles at the small of his back and fought to keep her hips flush with the mattress, gasping and moaning his name all the while. After a few quick, firm strokes of his tongue, he felt a shudder pass through Riza and her opening began to pulse against his chin. Roy continued to flick his tongue against her clit until the throbbing subsided then he lifted his head to rest it on her belly.

"You look satisfied," Riza said, pulling her hand away from Roy's to tap him on the nose. "If I didn't know better, I'd be convinced that I went down on you instead of the other way around."

"I can't think of anything I like more than making you come," he said. With another wicked grin, he leaned in to kiss her, and her hands rose to cup his face, holding it against her own.

When she released him, she was breathless again. "Top," she managed to gasp.

Understanding, Roy rolled off of Riza and settled comfortably into the mattress. To his surprise, rather than going for a condom, Riza knelt beside him for a moment before hooking a leg over him and moving forward until she sat on his face.

"Again?" he asked, licking his lips in anticipation.

In response, she pressed her clit against his mouth.

"Point taken." This time, Riza had no inclination toward being teased again, and she maintained control over her own climax by adjusting the position of her hips against Roy's increasingly sloppy kisses. "I love you," he said in a low voice against her skin. Gently, he took her clit between his lips and sucked at it until her legs threatened to buckle. He placed steadying hands against her hips, gave her ass a quick squeeze, and began to flick his tongue rapidly against her. Once again, she began to gasp and sigh and make noises that seemed as if she were choking back much louder cries of pleasure.

He released her clit just long enough to say, "We don't have to hide tonight." As soon as he closed his lips around her once more, she let out a throaty rendition of his name at a level that was closer to her everyday volume than any sound she had made in bed with him since the precious handful of weeks they had spent together before the war. She came again immediately afterward, though it seemed she still had not had enough, as she remained straddling his face. Roy didn't mind in the least. If she wanted him to get her off all night long, it would have been fine by him. He never tired of giving her pleasure. No matter how many stolen nights they had together, it would never be enough to make up for the pain that life had caused her over the years.

"Don't worry about that now," she said. "Focus."

It was an order he was happy to follow. She had developed an almost uncanny ability to sense when he was wallowing, and this sixth sense was only heightened in the bedroom. He continued to alternate between kissing and sucking and broad strokes of the tongue until she came once more, twice more, and at last she seemed satisfied, as she wriggled off of his face and down to lie with her legs between his and her chin resting on his chest. A smile that was equal parts sleepy and seductive played on her lips, and Roy reached out to give her ass another squeeze. "I love you," he said again.

"I love you." She pressed a kiss to his chest. "It's your turn now." Slowly, she lifted herself and slipped out of the bed. Her hips moved in an exaggerated fashion as she headed toward their luggage, and Roy couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She fished out a condom and lubricant from one of the cases and returned to the bed. Without taking her eyes from Roy's, she tore the packet open with her teeth, then rolled the condom down his length so slowly he could hardly stand it. When she had finished, she wrapped her lips around his head, slowly traced her tongue around it, and pulled away.

Riza spread lubricant down Roy's shaft then moved to straddle him. As she lowered herself onto him, he placed his hands on her back, traced the borders of her scar tissue with reverent fingers. They settled into a familiar rhythm of rocking hips and gentle caresses—Riza stroked Roy's chest while he continued to devote his attention to her back. Apologies and longings and bittersweet dreams passed unspoken between them. It was tradition at this point: a dance they both knew the steps to by heart. When Roy cried out at last, and Riza allowed him to slip out of her, he felt a heavy wave of exhaustion crash over him, and he buried her face in her neck when she rolled to lie beside him. His lips brushed the thin scar there, drawing a lump to his throat. But she was safe now—she was safe and far, far away from Amestris and the underground maze of Central. Tomorrow, they would stand hand in hand in the sunlight without any reason to glance over their shoulders to draw on either alchemy or bullets to protect each other.

A soft snore came from Riza's parted lips, and Roy smiled. He removed the condom and carefully wrapped it up before dropping it in the trash. The week that stretched before them now seemed to contain unimaginable freedom, and Roy couldn't help but smile to himself as he pulled the covers up to cover himself and Riza. Settling down onto his pillow once more, he wrapped an arm around Riza's shoulders and drew her closer to him. She stirred in her sleep, and her lips curled into a smile. After pressing one last kiss to her forehead, Roy closed his eyes as well. It wasn't long before their breathing and heartbeats fell into sync and Roy fell into the deepest, most peaceful sleep he had had in years.


End file.
